deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Betty Noire (Glitchtale)
Bête Noire, more commonly referred to as Betty, is the primary antagonist of the second season of the popular online Undertale animation series, Glitchtale. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Turbo Mecha Sonic vs Betty Noire' (Completed) *Betty VS Devil Mario Battle Royales *'Fear Battle Royale' (Completed) 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Ashley and Red (WarioWare) *Barbas (Charmed) *Carl the llama (Llamas with Hats) *Emerald Sustrai (RWBY) *Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) *Israphel (Yogscast) *Lazari Swann (Creepypasta) *Mysterio (Marvel Comics) *Nazo the Hedgehog (Unofficial Sonic the Hedgehog media) *Scarecrow (DC Comics) *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) *The Operator (Marble Hornets) *Zupay (Willcraft Animations) History Betty was initially Amber, Agate Lightvale's younger sister, with a blue and green SOUL. When Agate killed her brother Copper Lightvale after the two had fought, she realized she was slowly dying. In a last attempt to ensure that Monsters and Humans would never make peace, Agate used Amber as a vessel to create Betty, whose purpose would be to destroy Humans and Monsters shall the Barrier ever be shattered. Betty's SOUL is the pink FEAR soul, and she is constantly accompanied by the blob-like creature Akumu (commonly called Kumu). At first, Betty looked like an innocent, cheery, happy-go-lucky girl incapable of doing evil, but when she remembered what Agate has commanded her to do, she turned evil, and sought sufficient power to destroy both races Agate wanted separated. Death Battle Info Background *Name: Bête Noire, commonly called Betty *Age: Thirteen physically and mentally. A few hundred years old chronologically *Occupation: Soul of Fear *Partner in Crime: Akumu Abilities *'Biological Immortality:' Betty is biologically immortal; she will never age, and therefore never die of senescence. However, she can still die from injury. Non-combat applicable. *'Teleportation:' Betty can freely teleport between locations very quickly. *'Telekinesis:' The power to move objects with one's mind alone. Used to move Alphys' soul into the trajectory of Undyne's spear. *'Dark Magic:' Betty is a powerful user of black magic. It has the following uses: **'Hallucination inducement:' Betty is able to conjure and modify hallucinations. This was used on Frisk to make him see a nonexistant car, on Asriel to make him see Chara instead of Betty, on Jessica Grey to see a cut-up Integrity and much more. Can also be used to give the impression of being at a certain spot whilst actually being elsewhere, and hypotethically to make it looks like she's everywhere or like there are multiple Bettys. (Key-word: hypotethically) **'Invisibility:' Only used so far in the fight against Gaster, where she rendered herself unseen to her adversary to sneak behind him. **'Forcefields:' Betty can freely generate forcefields and barriers to encompass certain areas. **'Umbrakinesis:' The ability to manipulate darkness. So far, its only use was to create a black mass to manipulate Jessica Grey. **'Energy Projection:' The ability to diffuse and fire off destructive blasts of energy. **'Explosion Creation:' Betty is able to generate explosions to attack her opponents, as seen in Love, Part 2. **'Summoning / Creation:' Betty can summon and create things from thin air, i.e. weapons and an army of pink blobs. Techniques Rhabdophobia *Betty's signature technique *Requires charging *Once executed, creates a zone that allows Betty to control all magics inside of said zone *Likely only works on magic, so non-magic users should be immune Necrophobia *The closer Betty is to dying, the stronger she gets *Degree unknown Arsenal Spear of Fear *Betty's signature weapon *Usually thrown like a javelin, or attached to a string *Can tear out souls of others and grant them to Betty Scythe *It's a scythe. That's it. *Nothing more to say about it. Vial of Hate *Can be used to heal Betty's wounds and regenerate lost body parts *Degree unknown *Can be used by Akumu to wake Betty up after death **This process also regenerated her back, which was disintegrated Akumu *Betty's pet, other half, only friend and helper *A blob-like creature *Can contain souls *Abilities **Elasticity, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Transformation ***Can transform into gear for Betty to use, like an arm mounted blade, a sickle, a scythe, a surfboard, armour, etc... ***Can mold itself around others to look like them after the victim changes location **Can break through forcefields **Able to fly Feats *Manipulated several Humans and Monsters without any effort or suspicion *Oneshot base Undyne with her own spear *Beat the living shit out of Gaster *Took hits from Undyne the Undying, who could blow up an entire laboratory *Took 26 human souls... Weaknesses *...from defenseless children. And it were her blobs that did so, not Betty herself. *Hate Regeneration can be overtaxed *Loses her strategic skills, mind and sanity when using too much Hate *Rhabdophobia likely only affects magic. Therefore, it is useless against non-magic users. *If Akumu dies, so will Betty, and vice versa (albeit not instantly, but after a short while) *Barely has any "true" kills; she made Undyne kill Alphys by accident, and the rest of her vics were either defenseless children, or incapacitated / ambushed